I'll Always Keep You Safe
by ItssStephhhx33
Summary: Bella gets pregnant, with tripletts. What are the bumps? Summary suckss. sorryy.
1. Engaged

**Bella's P.O.V**

It has been 5 months since Edward returned to Forks, and Edward and I seem to be as close as ever. I begged Edward to change me, but he just doesn't budge. I long to be like him, to be with him forever and ever. I want to stay seventeen with him for eternity. But he wants me to live my life as a human, unless there is a situation where the change can fit in. Since he left, there has been something about him that just doesn't seem like my Edward. His appearance is the same, soft, full auburn hair, topaz eyes, low voice, perfect body…its just the way he acts is unidentifiable. I've asked him if there was anything wrong thousands of times, but his answer stays the same. "Nothing."

Edward and I have discussed marriage, but there's something in the pit of my stomach that turns when I think of myself as a 23 year old woman, getting married to a 17 year old boy. I want to be a vampire so badly, that I almost kills me.

Carlisle tells me over and over how Edward only wants the best for me.

"Love?" I stopped my train of thought when I heard his beautiful, Angelic voice call for me from behind. I whooshed around to see him. With his pair of dark, denim jeans, and an everest green button up. I walked toward him, and brushed my hand along his jaw line. I lowered my lips to his earlobe, and heard him exhale shakily.

I traced my lips down his neck, to his throat. I ran my hands up his arms, when his fingers locked my wrists.

I looked into those soft, topaz eyes and smiled. He flashed his famous crooked grin, making my smile deepen. I went for his lips, but he shut his eyes, looking almost…pained.

I backed away, letting Edward know I was hurt. "Bella--" "Don't tell me again Edward…I already know what you're thinking." He took my wrists with such force, that it hurt. When I winced, he automatically loosened his grip. "You have no idea what I am thinking my Bella." I hated when he called me that when we were arguing.

"I jerked my hand forcefully back to my chest" I had to admit it, I was hurt. He denied my kiss, how was I supposed to feel?

Whenever I tried to kiss him, he always got tense, but he never denied me. He always felt like he was going to loose control, but I knew he wouldn't.

"Edward…why are you always so tense? I mean, we've kissed before, and I.."

"Bella…you know exactly why."

There he goes again. Always the same Edward. I was determined to demand what his problem was. I had done it before. I wasn't afraid of him. Even if he was a bloodthirsty, vampire. I didn't care.

The next thing he did, almost surprised me. He took my neck in his hand, and ran it through my brown waves. He inched closer towards me, and leaned his forehead into mine. He pulled away, leaving me with my eyes shut, searching for more.

I watched as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a velvet red box.

He lowered himself to his knee, and I felt myself tear, and dwell. I immediately smiled at him, and let out a big joyful sob. He smiled, and revealed a 10 karat, princess cut ring, with crushed diamonds surrounding it. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"Isabella Swan, will you do me the honor of being my wife for as long as we both shall live?"

"Yes, Edward Masen Cullen, I will do you the honor of being your wife."

I hadn't realized I was crying until I saw a droplet fall onto Edward's jeans.

He carefully removed the ring from the box, and placed on my third finger, on my left hand. When Edward rose, I started crying more, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and nuzzled my face into the crook of it.

I could feel the smile on his lips on my shoulder. I released my grip on him, and he took my hand, admiring how the ring looked on my hand. He rose my hand to his lips, and gracefully touched his lips to it.

"This was my mother's ring. My father gave it to her on the day that I was born, and they got married the following week. I know she would want you to have it."

"Oh Edward!" I screeched, a and locked his lips in mine. Thankfully, he didn't pull away this time. He kissed me back. His tongue traced my bottom lip. I knew what he was asking for. I parted my lips just slightly, and he pushed his tongue through.

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

I held her small frame in my arms, and lifted her, just off her feet. She accepted my proposal. We were engaged to be married. I knew she wanted more than anything to become one of us, and honestly, so did I, even though I would never admit it.

I surprised myself with what I did next, and knew that now that I had done it, it couldn't be undone.

I inched Bella towards my white couch, and once her knees hit the sofa, she laid down on it, along with her bringing me. I honestly didn't want to stop, but I didn't want to hurt Bella. I was afraid that If I continued, and granted Bella's wish, and make love to her, that I would hurt her.

But my mind got side-tracked, and I continued. I allowed my lips to trail down to her neck, moans escaping her mouth. I couldn't make myself stop, and that was what I was afraid of. I did plan on someday changing her, but not now. She had too much to **live** for.

She started unbuttoning my shirt, and pushed it off my shoulders. I didn't give a second thought about doing the same to her. When I got her shirt off, I eyes the strapless black lacy bra she had on. I lowered myself to the heaps of her breasts, and planted soft kisses on them.

Then suddenly, I felt something I have never felt before. When I suddenly felt like my pants were shrinking by the second. I looked down to see that there was something emerging from _that _area.

I never knew that vampires could get errections. It was a new record. Though I was not going to tell Carlisle. Bella saw this, and her mouth formed a curve. She bit her lip, and undid the button on my jeans, ever so lightly. When she unzipped them, I got a feeling of insecurities, but then I remembered that this was Bella's first time too, so she was probably just as scared as I was.

I didn't have to try to get side-tracked, because with Bella nibbling on my ear, that pretty much covered it. When she finally pulled down my jeans, my boxers went with them. When I felt them slide to my ankles, I kicked them off, and I lowered myself back down to her, and kissed her hard.

I felt her moan against my chest when my member hit her thigh.

I kissed down neck, and stopped at her breasts. I wrapped my hands around her diaphragm, and up to the clasp. When I unhooked, it, Bella shook it off, and continued kissing me. I kissed down her stomach, and traced my lips across the top of her matching laced panties. I hooked my fingers on the sides, and slowly inched them down her long legs. I brought myself back up, and squeezed my hand between us, and down to her womanhood. She writhed underneath me, when my fingers parted her slit, and ran over her clit.

She raked her fingers through my hair, and continued her track on my lips.

I continued to stroke her clit, circling, and rubbing it. When I released my hand, I heard her whimper, and opened her eyes to meet mine. She looked at me, absolutely stunned when I lowered my mouth down to her vagina.

I gave her the crooked grin that I knew she loved, and placed a kiss on her slit, before spreading it with my tongue.

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

I felt him grin against me, when I wrapped my legs around his neck, inching his face in deeper.

I groaned when his tongue found my clit, and flicked over it vigorously. I felt a burning in my stomach, and I knew I was close, apparently, so did Edward. He gripped my thighs, and inched them wider apart. Still licking my clit, I felt my muscles tighten.

"Bella, love, I need you to cum for me. Can you do that?"

I felt his cold breath against my heated core, and just nodded helplessly while licking my lips. When he lowered himself again, before I knew it, I was cumming into his mouth. "You taste so amazing my Bella." He lapped up every ounce of my orgasm.

I unwrapped my legs from around his neck, and pulled him closer to me, locking his lips with mine.

I tasted myself on his lips.

"I need you--I--ins--inside me." I managed to get out those words.

He smirked at me, and I could see the doubt in his eyes.

I propped myself up on my elbows, and took his face in my hand. He saw this, and held my hips so that I could bring both hands up to his face.

"Edward, you wont hurt me, I know you wont. I have never doubted you, and I never will…just…please Edward."

He sucked in a large breath of air; not that he needed it, and tilted me back on my back.

He positioned himself at my entrance, and I could feel his body shaking. He slowly eased his way half into me. I had to admit it, but I was nervous too. I knew it would hurt, but I could handle it. As long as I had my Edward.

_**Edward P.O.V**_

I felt the barrier, blocking me from going completely inside. I felt Bella's muscles tighten, trying every way to keep my foreigner out of her body. I looked at her for reassurance, before I plunged myself into her.

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

I screamed out in pain, and shed a few tears, this only making Edward more uneasy. I saw his face wince, and his eyes squint, feeling my pain.

He brought his hand to my hair, and kissed me hard, and full, trying to distract me from the pain he was giving me.

"I'm so sorry my love" When he said this, all I could go was whimper. I wanted to tell him that It was settling, but my mouth just couldn't find the words.

He let me adjust to his size, before I gave him a nod to let him know that I was okay.

He pushed himself all the way in, and slowly pulled back out, just leaving his tip inside of me. Then he thrusted back in, grunting.

"Faster Edward" Was all I managed to get out. The pleasure he was giving me, was incredible.

He started pumping himself faster, and harder into me, his length going in and out from inside me.

It felt so amazing to have his cold, hard penis inside. It made me shiver, but not from coldness, but from happiness.

Then suddenly, I got that feeling again, and then, Edward reached between us again, and pinched my clit. That was what I needed before I was pushed into pure ecstasy. While I was on my high, he continued thrusting into me.

Then I felt something rush into my hole.

I looked into Edwards closed eyes, right before he looked into my stunned ones.

Vampires were not supposed to have anything left in them.

This got me thinking…if he could cum inside of me, what else what Edward Cullen; the vampire capable of doing to me?

Edward pulled out of me, still shocked that he had just had an orgasm.

He laid down next to me, and pulled me into his cold, rock hard body.

"I thought that you weren't able to orgasm Edward."

"I didn't think I could…I guess I can."

"Yea…Edward, do you think that you can uhm, make a baby?"

"Oh my Bella" He said before stoking my brown locks."

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

Her words crushed me. She always told me that she didn't want children, but I knew she was just trying to make me feel better.

"Bella, I don't think so, I mean, Carlisle and Esme, they've tried, and they never conceived. I just don't at all think its possible Bella"

I felt horrible telling her that…I knew she was hopeful, but I also knew that for me to be able to give and make her baby was also impossible. That ached me to have to let her dream down.

She gave me a half smile and resumed her position in my chest.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

Then, she was into a deep sleep, while I was awake for all eternity.

_**SOO…..**_

_**What did you think? You like? Any suggestions?**_

_**Review please, it means faster updates!**_

_**~Steph!~**_


	2. Something Isn't Right

**Bella's P.O.V**

I went to sleep, hoping to dream of Edward. It was my wish for him to make love to me, and he did.

When I awoke in the morning, I turned to see Edward, only, he wasn't there. I shut my eyes, and exhaled.

I got out of bed, and went for the shower, only _he _was using it.

"Hello, my love. Good nights sleep?"

"Yes, thank you."

I decided to get into the shower anyways.

I had a headache, and the room was spinning, but I didn't care.

I pulled my shirt over my head, and looked to see Edward staring back at me.

I smiled warmly at him as I allowed the oversized tee shirt drop to the cold tile floor. I worked on my undies next.

I allowed my fingers to hook into the sides, and carefully bend over, allowing the black lace to slide more easily off my legs.

When I got in the shower, I held to Edward's shoulders as I burried my face into his cold, hard, vampiric shoulder.

He held my waist as I kissed his collarbone, as he lowered his neck, giving me more access. He tightened his grip on my hips, and grinded into me.

I knew he was hesitant last night, but today, he was loose, and free. He didn't have a care in the world.

I began feeling worse, and worse, feeling more tired, but I forced myself to concentrate on the man that I was unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with.

I moved my lips to his, and started the fiery kiss.

He took my hand into his, and laced our fingers together.

I knew that he could sense that something was wrong, but he hadn't said anything.

**Edward's P.O.V**

As I continued my assault on her lips, I could sense that there was something wrong. She wasn't that into kissing me.

But I knew she wasn't tired. I made sure she got a well enough sleep, and she did.

"My love, tell me what's wrong, please." I begged her to tell me what was wrong.

"Edward…I, I just don't feel that well, I mean, not physically sick, but just tired, and dizzy."

Whenever someone used the word _dizzy,_ I got tense.

I looked into her eyes, and shut off the water, and pulled the door open. I reached for the towel, and draped it around Bella, and pulled her into my arms.

She didn't move. She was still, and her breathing was faint.

It had become minutes, and she still hadn't moved.

Usually, she would stay in my arms for about a half of a minute, and then release, but this time, she was incredibly still, and didn't move a muscle.

"Bella, Love?"

I called her, but no movement. I reached my arms out to pull her at arms length.

When I did, her body slumped to one side.

"Be--Bella?"

I shook her. Nothing.

I quickly ran out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom.

I lied her down on the sofa, and threw on a pair of boxers, and ran to the door of my bedroom.

"CARLISLE!"

The echo beamed my earlobes as the next thing I knew, he was in front of me.

"Its Bella"

I turned around the let him in, and he went over to Bella.

He checked her pulse, it was strong.

"What were you doing that could have made her like this Edward?"

I hesitated I was not about to tell him that I made love to a mortal.

"We…we were taking a shower."

"Edward, you can't lie to me. Before that Edward."

I finally just came out and said it.

"I made love to her."

"Oh, Edward."

"Carlisle, is she alright, is that why--"

"I'm not absolutely positive Edward. I don't understand as to why Bella fainted, but when she wakes up, we'll see what happens.

**20 minutes later**

I stayed with Bella.

She finally started coming around after about 20 minutes. I smiled at her and took her into my arms when she awoke.

**Bella P.O.V**

The last thing I remember was being in the shower, holding Edward.

"E-Edwa-Edward, what happ--happened?"

"Love, you fainted. How are you feeling?"

"Nauseous, and tired."

"Well the nausea is probably from the dizziness" Carlisle interrupted. "Because there is just no way that it could be from…Edward, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yea, sure. I'll be right back love"

He kissed my forehead before going out into the hallway with Carlisle.

**Edward P.O.V**

"Carlisle?"

"There is just no way that Bella can be pregnant, so don't let her think she might be Edward."

"Carlisle, I haven't. I wont."

"I know that Bella is mortal, and she has motherly instincts, so if she questions you about being pregnant, how will you handle that Edward?"

"I don't know."

**Bella P.O.V**

My mind raced as I kept on getting more and more nauseous.

I was feeling exhausted, and whipped.

I ran to the bathroom. I didn't want to throw up all over Edward's white carpet.

I bent down in front of the toilet bowl, afraid I might puke any second.

I knew I was, because I had the lump in my throat that told me that I was going to barf.

Sure enough, I vomited 30 seconds later.

After I stood up, I looked at myself in the mirror.

_Oh My God, I look horrible!_ I thought.

I rinsed my mouth out with water, and looked back up into the mirror, with my hands on the counter.

Why had I fainted? Why was I throwing up?

I knew what I was about to think, but blocked that thought out of my mind.

Edward was a vampire for Christ sakes! There was absolutely no way in hell I was pregnant.

Then, I felt it again, and threw up again. When I stood up, I felt two cold hands grasp my shoulders.

He turned me around to face him, and pulled me into a cool embrace.

Just then, my phone started to ring.

It was Renee.

"Mom?"

"Hello darling."

"Hi mom. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you? Anything new?"

"Yea, actually, mom, I--I--uh, I'm engaged, T--to, Edward." I spat the last part.

"Oh my goodness Bella! You're getting married! We need to plan. You're going to have a big white wedding! The one you always told me that you dreamed about when you were a little girl!"

I laughed into the receiver.

"Okay mom, thanks."

I started feeling funny again.

"Mom, I love you , I have to go."

"Okay, sweetie bye I love you too. Oh, and tell Edward I said hello!"

"I will mom!"

I dashed for the bathroom, and kneeled in front of the bowl and Edward took my brown locks, and hummed my lullaby in my ear.

Once I was done, I stood back on my feet, and half smiled at Edward.

"Bella, was it something that you ate?"

"I don't know Edward."

"Bella, you're not thinking---"

"No, Edward, I'm not thinking that at all."

"Oh .. What are we going to do with you?"

He flashed me my favorite half smile, and pulled me into his arms.

Something wasn't right. Something wasn't right _at all._


	3. My God

**Bella P.O.V**

The next few hours passed with flying colors.

I couldn't really remember much of any of the minutes in each hour, and I was beginning to get a little bit nervous.

Edward was too, I knew it. I could tell by the tight grip he held on me, and the way he would wince when I turned in bed.

I fell asleep within a few more moments.

**Edward P.O.V**

I got up from the couch, trying not to wake Bella, and headed downstairs to talk with Carlisle.

I was beginning to get overly worried about Bella.

She had a high fever, and when I was next to her, I could feel the heat radiating off of her. It felt like I was lying next to a heater.

When I entered the small white room, I spotted Carlisle on the sofa, watching football.

He gave me a warm smile as I winced at him, and sat down beside him.

"Carlisle, Bella is getting worse. She has a high fever, and she told me that she doesn't remember anything in the past few hours. What is wrong with her Carlisle?"

"Edward, you know that if I knew that, I would have already had her treated, but I don't Edward, I just don't know. Her symptoms are coming out of nowhere. Normally I would say that she just has the flu, but signs would have come earlier, and it wouldn't have just sprung like this. I don't want to scare you or Bella, so keep this conversation between you and I, understand?"

"Yes"

I got up from my place on the sofa, and made my way into the kitchen, where Esme and Rosalie were cooking soup for Bella.

Rosalie looked desperately angered, and I had no idea why she hated my Bella so much.

I smiled at Esme, and took a seat at one of the stools.

"Edward, don't get so worked up over this. Humans get sick. It's normal. Don't listen to Carlisle, he just takes what he knows from the hospital. He doesn't rationalize. You have to understand Edward, that as a doctor, he always seeks to the more terrible things than to the better."

"Thanks Esme."

She gave me a warm grin, as I glanced at Rosalie. She had to expression _at all._ She was just starring at the pot, holding a wooden bowl out to Esme.

"Rosalie."

"Edward."

I couldn't believe how selfish she was being. She would usually feel compassion for Bella when she was under the weather. It made me think that she knew something that I didn't.

"What is your problem? I'm worried about Bella. Cant you show some compassion?"

"All you care about is that mortal. She is only going to cause more havoc for the family. Don't you see? Everyone is so worked up about her. Just relax, she's fine. I understand your scared for her. I'm happy to know that you're happy Edward, Its just…she's everything that I'm not. She just irritates me."

I finally understood it.

She was jealous of my Bella.

In fact, she _was_ everything that Rosalie _wasn't._

Sometimes, I even think Emmett knows that, though he would never admit that to anyone. Especially Rosalie.

I took the bowl of soup, and thanked Esme, and nodded at Rosalie.

I made my way back to my room, when I spotted Bella, tangled in the blue throw that was spread so spacey when I left.

I rushed to her, and immediately felt her heat.

She was awake, I could tell.

"Edward"

She murmured it so low, it was hard to make out.

"Yes my love, I'm here. Esme made you soup, would you like some?"

"No Edward, thank you. I'm not hungry."

I set the soup back down, and climbed in next to Bella. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist.

Her stomach felt swollen, and hard.

I watched as she drifted back to sleep.

Within the next hour, her heat was dying. I was grateful for that. Not that she still wasn't hot, she just wasn't burning.

**Bella P.O.V**

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist. I was thankful, because that was what hurt.

I drifted to sleep, and entered my dream chamber.

I saw lights, that was it.

As I walked more into the extremely bright room, I started to see figures, ones of those I hadn't seen before. There was a man, he had shoulder length hair, and was wrapped in what looked to be a cream colored sheet.

He had his hands stretched out to meet mine.

Next to him, was a woman. She was extraordinarily beautiful.

More so than Rosalie.

She had long, curls, which stopped just below her breast. Like mine.

She had my eyes.

She looked _exactly _like me.

I blinked a few times, and realized that it **was** me.

I started my breathing faster and faster.

Was I dead?

I knew who the man was now. He was god.

He now had his hand linked with the wom--me.

I suddenly felt a very sharp pain pierce my stomach.

I woke up, alone, on the white couch. I felt bloated, and went to put my hand to my stomach.

I placed my hand over what had to be at least 3 feet of extra skin.

I was huge.

I looked almost, _pregnant._

Then, the pain came on.

I felt like I was being ripped in two. My hands were clenched in fists, and my breathing was hitched.

I felt my stomach being stretched.

It felt like something broke inside of me.

I suddenly felt warm wetness on my legs.

I knew what was happening.

I had seen enough movies and shows to know what I was feeling.

I was having contractions.

I screamed so loud, It almost made my own eardrums burst.

I heard several feet running the stairs.

I saw Carlisle approach the door first.

I only heard him say two words.

"My God."

**REVIEW!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SO EASY TO WRITE. IT JUST CAME TO ME.**

**THERES A NEW RULE…**

**(NO REVEIWS, NO CHAPTER.)**

**ILL WRITE THEM, BUT WONT POST THEM. SO REVEIWW!!!!!**


	4. Multiplying

_**(*To the few reviews that I received, I realized that I'm horrible at keeping rules. So I decided to spoil all of you, and write another chapter…BUT REVIEW! I thank the people who did review. Keep it up!*)**_

**Bella P.O.V**

Carlisle's words made me scared.

The way he said it was so cold, and it worried me.

I was having contractions, I was pregnant.

This couldn't be happening, could it?

I went to sleep, with a completely flat stomach, and now, I was huge.

Carlisle ran over to me, and I heard Edward gasp, and Esme shudder from the hall.

Carlisle came to my face, and asked me how I felt.

I wanted to punch him in the face!

How the hell did he think I felt?

I was having a baby for crying out loud!

This was insane…I couldn't be pregnant.

Edward wasn't supposed to be able to have children, and now, after 1 day after having sex with him, I looked like a beach whale.

I started hyperventilating.

I was seventeen years old!

And I was pregnant after just one day of making love to my fiancé.

**Edward P.O.V**

When I heard Carlisle say "Oh God"

It felt like I had a heart again. My stomach turned, and I felt absolutely and horribly terrified.

I became even more terrified at the sight that I was next.

Bella. She was sitting on the bed, her stomach was big and round, like she was pregnant, and the couch was drenched.

She looked to me with horrified eyes. Like she was about to die…right there.

"Edward, watch Bella, I need to go down to the hospital and get my sonogram machine. Ill be back soon. I promise."

Before I could respond to him, he was gone.

Bella was breathing heavily, and I could see the free tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

I ran to her, and grasped her hand.

I had no idea what was happening to her. Her stomach looked so big, like there was basketballs inside.

I didn't say anything, I juts held her.

I didn't want to scare her more than she already was.

The next thing I knew, Carlisle was back in the room, with a computer, and what looked like a computer mouse.

**Bella P.O.V**

I was freaking out.

I was pregnant.

I knew it.

The pain I was feeling was excruciating.

I felt Carlisle squeeze cold gel onto my stomach, and quickly ran a mouse thing over it.

I heard fast heartbeats, and I knew there was a baby on that monitor.

"They're multiplying."

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Multiplying?_

_As in, more babies growing?_

I have to be honest, this scared the living shit out of me.

How many more would develop before my stomach burst, and I was dead?

More pain seared through me, and I squeezed Edward's hand hard.

Thank god he couldn't feel it.

**Carlisle P.O.V**

I had never seen anything like this in my life. Bella was pregnant, and there were babies multiplying inside of her.

She was in labor, but they were still developing, there was no way that I could deliver the babies now, they would only die if they weren't formed.

"Bella, honey, I know It hurts, but we have to wait until they have stopped growing okay?"

All she did was cry.

**Bella P.O.V**

"Until they have stopped growing"

How long would that be?

How many were inside of me?

I felt like I couldn't breath.

**Edward P.O.V**

Bella, baby, breath.

Its okay.

You'll get through this. We all will.

It will be okay.

We'll track down the babies' father, and let him know.

Its going to be alright love.

**Bella P.O.V**

I know that I am in a lot of pain, but I know what I heard come from Edward's mouth, and what he meant by it.

He didn't believe that he was the father of these babies.

How could he think that?

There were living things multiplying inside of me, only supernatural powers could cover that.

Was he even thinking straight?

"Okay Bella, it seems that you have three little lives inside of you. You ready to get them out?"

.God.

Of course I wasn't ready for this!

I just found out that I was pregnant, by waking up to a huge stomach.

Carlisle moved to the end of my body, and I knew what had to do next.

So I raised my legs, and Carlisle took off my underwear.

This was so embarrassing.

My soon to be father in law looking at my most personal parts.

More pain raked my body, and without consent, I pushed.

I didn't care if I wasn't supposed to. I wanted the things out, I wanted to hold my babies.

I pushed a few more times before I heard what sounded like a very feminine cry.

"You have a baby girl Bella."

I let out a big sob, and screamed at more pain.

Esme rushed to the baby, while Carlisle resumed his position.

I held my knees, and I started feeling woozy, and like fainting.

But I had to be strong. I had to pull through.

Before I knew what was happening, I heard another cry, the same sound as the last.

I had another baby girl.

I sighed at the thought that there was still another one inside.

The tiredness, and dizziness became too much as I gave my last push before everything went black.

**Edward P.O.V**

I noticed Bella begin to flutter her eyes shut.

Then I heard a cry of a little boy.

Bella had a baby boy.

She had two girls, and a boy.

I looked back to Bella, who was still, and not breathing.

Oh My God.

Was she dead?

Carlisle looked to me.

I knew what I had to do.

I hadn't wanted to do this to her, but I couldn't let her die.

I took her wrist in my hand, and slowly bit down on it.

"I love you Bella."

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	5. Bundles

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWERS!**

**BUT I STILL HAVE THAT RULEE***

**SO REVIEW!**

**Bella P.O.V**

I suddenly felt my wrist have a rush of cold, and it felt like there was ice water flowing my veins.

I wanted may babies.

Where were they?

I looked to find Edward, but all I could see was black.

I was a little freaked out by the last dream that I had, but I knew that I wasn't dead.

I knew what was going on, I was being changed.

Into a vampire.

Oh My Lord.

I had just given birth to 3 little lives, and now, I was becoming a vampire.

I wanted this. I wanted this.

I knew that it was a good thing that both me and Edward were seventeen, but what about our children?

Were they vampiric? Human?

I prayed that they were human.

I was still trying to process that I had just had _three _babies all at the same time.

One minute, I was asleep, and the next minute, I'm giving birth.

I had to admit, it wasn't the worst thing in the world.

I had three children with Edward, even if he didn't believe that they were his.

I wanted to be able to see them, hold them. But I couldn't not now.

**Edward P.O.V**

As I bit down harder on Bella's wrist, she began to squirm from underneath me, and Alice cam over and held her arms down.

I didn't want this to be happening to her.

She deserved to live her life. Not as a monster, as a human being.

I heard crying, and wished I could make it stop.

It was Bella's children.

I still wasn't convinced that they may have been mine.

I couldn't have children. If I could, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice would have had them right now, but they didn't.

_Because it was impossible._

**1 hour later.**

**Bella P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of loud screams, those of which were from the mouths of my babies.

I still could believe it. I had three kids.

I looked around, and tried to focus my eyes.

I couldn't see that well, for everything was a bit blurred at the moment.

I knew I was a vampire.

Yet, I didn't feel any different.

However, I felt tired, and sore.

I was a vampire, I wasn't supposed to feel, was I?

I immediately knew who was next to me. Edward.

"Edward? I--Is that you?"

"Yes love."

He sounded relieved. As if I was at the stake of dying. Even though, I was.

**Edward P.O.V**

She was awake, alive.

I took her hand in mine gently, and tugged it a bit, as I heard her whimper.

Wait…she felt it.

She wasn't supposed to feel anything.

"Bella? You felt that?"

"Uhmhu. Edward, yes I--I felt that."

She felt my hand tug hers.

She looked magnificent.

Absolutely stunning.

Her eyes were a ravishing shade between plumb, and red.

Her hair had a golden glow to it.

Though, her curls were gone. They were now locks of voluminous waves.

Her lips were a very light shade of pink.

Her cheek-bones were a little bit more tight, and her nose was still perfect.

Her skin wasn't a cold bluish like mine, it was a very pale, pinkish white.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

**(PIC ON PRO.)**

Not that she wasn't before.

My mind dragged back to Bella being able to feel me.

**Bella P.O.V**

All I wanted to do was sleep.

I was tired, and my legs, and womanhood was extremely sore.

My eyes adjusted, and everything was so colorful, sharp, and bright.

Edward still looked the same.

I hadn't expected him to change.

I was able to feel him.

I was still able to be tired, and probably sleep too.

But I didn't care about that, I cared about my children.

"Bella? Can you smell anything different? Any temptations?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

He looked at me with astonished eyes.

I didn't care about his questions, or if I could smell anything, feel anything.

"I want my babies Edward."

"Bella, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"_Give them to me Edward. Now."_

His face looked a little scared, so I followed him with my eyes to where he stopped at the base of the bed, where I saw a big, wooden white crib.

He picked up a very tiny baby in his arms.

It had a blue blanket.

It was a boy.

He walked back to me, his smile was faint, but there.

He looked up from the baby, and met my eyes.

I reached my hand out to meet the little bundle, and wrapped my hands under the babies back.

I took him from Edward, and held him to my chest.

He was gorgeous.

He had very small strands of blond hair.

He had his eyes closed.

His nose looked just like mine. It was pointed a tad bit upward. His lips were just like Edward's.

There was no way he could deny this was his child.

I looked back to Edward, who was gleaming down at our baby.

_Our baby._

**Edward P.O.V**

I was starting to become more and more attached to the babies.

I finally took what Bella had told me.

These were my children.

I knew from the little boy's lips that they were.

"He looks just like you, Bella."

"He has your lips."

I smiled, and looked back at the little boy.

"What are we going to name him?"

"We? I thought you thought that they weren't yours."

"Well, they---they are, aren't they?"

Bella looked to me, a bit confused, and then started to rock her arms with the little baby. She smiled to me.

"Yes Edward, of course they are."

I smiled back to Bella, and repeated my question.

"So, what is his name?"

"Michael, Michael Laurent."

I flinched at the name _Laurent._

It was a beautiful name, but it was a nomad's name.

Even though he had helped us survive, he was still a nomad.

I put that aside, and smiled to Bella.

"I love it."

"Me too."

She continued to rock the baby.

She was just naturally gifted at this.

I looked back to the end of the bed to the white bars, and back to Bella.

She reached out the baby, for me to take him.

I walked back to the crib with the baby, and brought back one of the little girls.

She was stirring her little fists in the air, and she has a frown on her face, new from crying.

I shushed her, and handed her to Bella.

She kicked her little feet through the blanket as I stretched her into the air.

She was one of those babies that couldn't be away from a body.

**Bella P.O.V**

Edward handed me a little pink bundle.

My fist baby girl.

"Hello there, angel."

**REVEIW!REVEIW!REVEIW!**


	6. Emma and Kaitlyn

**I'm not really getting many reviews…so I'm thinking about canceling this story.**

**I have tons of hits, just no reviews…which is weird.**

**I don't really think that it's much to ask just to type a few words.**

**This doesn't go for the people who did review.**

**So, if you like this story, and want it to continue….REVIEW!**

_(If it is unclear to anyone, Bella is a vampire, but she is different than Edward and his family. It will explain it later.)_

**Bella P.O.V**

I watched the baby girl squirm, and stir in my arms.

She was the baby that I always dreamed of.

She had a light russet color hair, a mix of Edward's and mine.

She had caramel eyes, with a dark brown ring around them, and she has light pink lips.

Her skin was smooth, and for now, she didn't have any baby acne.

She had long, black eyelashes, and she had pig, puffy cheeks.

She had a little button node, like Renee's.

"She has my mother's lips."

That made my heart crush.

I know how much Edward loved his mother, and I was so happy that he could see a little bit of her in one of our babies.

This little girl was like something I had never seen before.

Of course, I would think that all of my children were beautiful, and adorable, but I was definitely going to spoil this one more.

"What is her name?"

"Uh, Edward, I want you to pick her name. I picked out Michael's name, now its your turn. We'll name our other baby together."

I saw Edward's face turn into confusion.

He had no experience with babies, whatsoever.

Not that I had either, It was just motherly insists kicking in.

"I like the name Kaitlyn."

I always loved that name, I promised myself that when I had a daughter someday, that would be her name. Edward and I were so compatible.

"I love that name too. But she needs a middle name too you know."

He flashed me his famous crooked grin, and took the babies fist in his hand.

"Jayde. Kaitlyn Jayde."

"It's perfect."

I smiled back down at the baby, and cooed over her.

I gave her my pointer finger, and she put it into her mouth.

She was so tiny…it almost scared me.

Edward tucked his hands under her back, and cuddled her against his chest, and slowly rose from the chair.

He walked back to the crib, and lowered Kaitlyn into the crib.

He slowly lifted my last baby out.

It was another little girl.

She was a little bit bigger than Kaitlyn, but she was still small.

She took after Michael with the blond hair.

I guess that came from Edward's side.

**Edward P.O.V**

I took out the last baby girl out of the crib, and started making my way back to Bella.

I had to say, I had a soft spot for these babies.

I think this little girl was going to have my fingers wrapped around her.

She had soft, blond strands; like my mother.

She had gleaming turquoise eyes. Like my father.

And she took after Bella for her facial features.

The baby boy looked mostly like me.

He had my green eyes, and lips.

I sat down on the fold up chair that Esme had brought in for me.

I looked at the baby, and smiled down at her, and stoked her cheek with my thumb.

She was absolutely like my mother.

She smiled up at me, and cooed.

I handed her to Bella, and saw tears stream down Bella's face.

This was a shock to her, it was shock to ALL of us.

I already loved these babies enough to have to die for them, though that couldn't happen.

They didn't seem to be vampiric.

They were very much human, and I was so happy for that.

I would have to tell Carlisle about Bella's reactions, but right now, that didn't matter.

I watched Bella rock the baby in her arms, as she gurgled, and stirred.

**Bella P.O.V**

After she finished her stirring, she settled back into the ceases of my elbows.

I had the perfect name for her, and just told Edward.

"Emma Elizabeth."

"What was that, love?"

"Her name. I want it to be Emma. Emma Elizabeth."

"Love it."

"Me too."

I took Emma's hand in mine, and shook it a little.

Her eyes went wide, and she smirked, showing her gums.

"There it is. Smile for mama."

I laughed down to her as she smiled back at me.

She was a happy baby.

Hopefully, they were all good sleepers.

Every person I knew that had babies, always warned me about the 4AM feedings, and having to get up every 2 hours.

I still couldn't understand why I was tired, and sore.

Edward changed me.

I was supposed to be a full vampire.

But somehow, someway, I wasn't.

I focused back to Emma, who was now, sleeping steadily in my arms.

I handed her back to Edward, slowly, and gently, trying not to wake her.

"Esme and Carlisle bought us a house."

"What?"

"Yea….uhm…It was a few days ago, when I told them we were getting married. Its only a few miles away from here. it's a gorgeous house Bella…you'll love it."

"Oh, I'm sure that I will."

**(PIC ON PRO)**

I took Edward's hand, laced his fingers through mine.

He brought it up to his mouth, and kissed it.

"I love you Bella. So much."

"I love you too Edward."

"Thank you Bella."

I laughed. "For what?"

"Everything. You've given me a life I thought I could never have."

"Edward…your welcome, plus, it kind of was just, god's gift."

**Edward P.O.V**

"I cant wait to marry you. Start a life, move into our house, raise our kids."

"Wait, Edward, I uhm, are the babies, are they, human?"

She whispered the last part, ashamed of her question.

"Well Bella, if they were part vampire, they would have acted like one, they would have very pale skin, topaz eyes, they would be cold, have no heart beat, but they have all of that so, from my perspective, they're all human."

I heard her breath a sigh of relief at the word "Human."

"I'll have to talk to Carlisle about your weakness."

"I know. Its weird isn't it?"

"Yes…weird."

"I'll be back Bella. Get some rest now."

I left the room, and headed for the kitchen.

Everyone was there.

I only looked to Carlisle.

"I can't believe I'm a grandmother. Oh this is so exciting!"

I looked to Esme, and headed for her instead, and wrapped her into a tight embrace.

"You're a daddy Edward."

I walked to Emmett, and man-hugged him.

Then, I headed for Carlisle.

"Carlisle, uh, Bella, she's feeling, uhm, very tied, and uhm, sore."

"What?"

"Yea, I…I changed her right why is she feeling this?"

"Yes Edward you did. And I think I know why.

PLEASE REVEIWW!

**THANK YOU.**

**-STEPH.**


	7. The New House

**People were disappointed that there was only 3 babies. =/**

**Sorry for that…**

**Bella P.O.V**

I was laying on Edward's couch, when I heard my baby cry.

When I got up, I got a rush of pain through my body.

But I fought it off.

I walked over to the crib, and saw that it was Emma who was crying.

Michael was sitting up, playing with the comforter, and Kaitlyn was lightly hitting Michael.

Three kids was so many to me.

I picked up Emma, and rocked her, until she stopped, and looked back to the crib, where Michael was leaning forward, hitting the mattress with his little fists.

Kaitlyn was just watching.

I smiled, and let out a little giggle, and Michael's head popped up.

He looked me in the eyes, and giggled, then gurgled.

I set Emma down on the sofa, and picked up Michael.

I bounced him up and down, and He was kicking his little legs out.

I just couldn't get over the littlest things.

Then, I saw Emmett approach the door, followed my Rosalie.

Emmet smiled at me, and made his way into the room.

Rosalie was quiet.

Timid.

He took her hand, and made his way over to me.

"Three babies huh?"

"Yea, they're a handful already."

I saw Rosalie smile, and eye Emma, laying on the bed, waving her fists around beside her.

I eyed Rosalie, knowing what she wanted, and nodded to her.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I envied Bella.

She had three children, and I couldn't even have one.

I scooped up the baby, after getting the OK from Bella.

I cradled her in my arms, and she reached her hand out, and rested her palm on my cheek.

I smiled into her hand, and eyed Emmett, who was watching me.

"She's gorgeous Bella, they all are"

"Thank you Rosalie."

"What are their names?"

"Well, the one you are holding is Emma, this is Michael; 'pointing to the little boy in her arms,' and that, that little girl is Kaitlyn."

I eyed the little girl in the crib, who was shaking a little brown bunny in front of her.

Emmet went toward the crib, and leaned into it, careful not to break it.

He reached his hand inside, and took out the baby girl; Kaitlyn.

"Hey there Kaitlyn. I'm you're uncle Emmett."

The baby just looked around the room, mostly at the ceiling, and reached up into the air.

Emmett took her fist, and shook it.

"What? What's up there?"

The baby looked at him, and put her fist against his chest.

I wanted him to be a father so badly.

**Edward P.O.V**

"Edward, you have to understand, Bella just gave birth, she is still in no position to be well, vampire or not. She will amount to what we are in a matter of time. If she doesn't, well, than we know that the reason is because she had children right before the change. That's all we can infer."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"You're welcome Edward."

I nodded to the rest of my family, and made my way back up the stairs, heading for my bedroom.

I walked through the door, to lock eyes with Bella, who was rocking Michael.

Rosalie had Emma, and Emmett had Kaitlyn.

I could tell the girls apart.

I walked over to Bella, and took Michael from her arms.

I whispered to him.

"Daddy loves you."

He brought his fingers to my nose, and tugged.

I laughed, and my laugh shook him.

He laughed along with me.

I handed him back to Bella.

Rosalie looked between happy, and upset.

I knew how much this was probably hurting her.

I made my way over to her, and took Emma from her arms.

I cradled her, and she began to fall asleep.

Rosalie had drifted to Emmett by now.

I walked over to the crib, and put Emma inside.

Emmett did the same, and left with Rose.

Bella started humming, after they left.

After Michael fell asleep, Bella put him into the crib.

"We have to move soon my love, three babies can only last so long in one crib you know."

Bella laughed, and took my shoulder, and pulled me into her.

She rested her head on my shoulder, and I cupped her frame.

Her round belly was gone, she looked the same as before, just different.

**Bella P.O.V**

The next thing I knew, I was in a big, white bed.

My babies were no where to be seen.

There was a big window to my right, and there were tan-pink curtains flowing down it.

There were two chairs, to the left, a table in between.

At the end of the bed, there was a backless couch, cream colored.

There was a black nightstand next to me, with a lap on it.

There was a bigger lamp about 10 feet to the left of the table.

The floor was made of wood, but there was a rug underneath the bed.

The walls were a black, tinted brown.

It was bright outside, and you could see the beach from the window.

I turned over, and Edward was lying on his back, looking at the ceiling.

I rested my arm on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around me, and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning my love."

"Where are we? Where are the babies?"

"We are in out new home. The kids are down the hall, in their nurseries."

Oh My God.

We were in our new house.

**REVEIW!REVEIW!REVEIW!**


	8. Explore

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS!**

**IM GETTING A LOT MORE NOW, SO THANK YOU FOT THAT.**

**AND REMEMBER…ALMOST EVERY LITTLE DEATIL FRFOM THE CHAPS ARE ON MY PRO…SO GO CHECK EM' OUT!**

**Bella P.O.V**

I got up from the bed, and looked around the room.

To the left of the bed, there was a small, black wooden stair-case that lead to a downstairs.

I walked down the steps, and saw a little living space, with a big, squared window that stretched to the floor.

I walked farther into the room.

It was bright, and there were long, white drapes down the big, window.

I suddenly knew where I was.

I walked over to the window, and looked outside.

The house was in the meadow.

The trees outside had turned from green to yellow.

I turned around, to get a look at the room.

In front of me, there was a medium sized, three person leather eggplant colored sofa, with a chase on the end. There was a big, tan throw on the end of it. It was Edward's form his room.

There was a fuzzy, tan carpet on the very light wooden floor.

There was a very low, wooden table in front of it.

The middle was cut out of it, and, on the table, there was a kettle, and two platters, they were decorations.

To the side, there was a long, higher table with drawers.

It was white, with wood in some places.

There was a white vase with pink, high flowers in it.

Next to it, there was the same designed little round chest.

It was filled with clear, and white marbles.

There was a square little lamp next to the two.

Then, there was a little wooden tray, with tiny plants.

One was my pointy cactus mini plant from Phoenix, and then, there was another.

Around the two plants, the tray was filled with clear marbles.

Then, on the other side of the table, was a black telephone.

On the other end of the room, the wall was replaced by a fish tank.

There was beautiful colored fish in the tank, and it was decorated.

There were all different colored marbles on the bottom.

There was a spout, that let bubbles out, and there was a light built in to light up the bubbles that flew out of the jet.

It was magnificent.

Like nothing I'd seen before.

And then, to the side of that, was of course, the white baby monitor.

Esme.

The walls were a light yellow, with carpet on the other half of the wall.

I'd never seen that before, but I liked it.

There was a painting on the wall, to the left of the tank.

It was of a garden. It had all kinds of colorful flowers.

Then I spotted them.

In the back of the garden in the painting, there was a lion, and a lamb.

In front of the couch, there was a hanging lamp, it was a ball, with wire. It was designed to look like a sphere. It was nice. I liked it.

Edward.

I headed back upstairs.

Edward wasn't in the bed anymore.

It was made, and nice.

I walked to the door, opened it, and walked into the large, bright, hallway.

I heard whimpering, and walked tot the 2nd door to my right.

I opened the door, and saw Edward, holding Kaitlyn, sitting in the rocking chair.

It was a big, white, and very bright nursery. The whole house was bright!

I walked over to him, and sat on his lap.

I looked around the room, to look at everything in it.

The walls were white, with pink and green flowers painted on it.

There was a white dresser to the side, with a little vase with a pink candle in it, with pink roses next to it.

The crib was next to the chair.

It was white, with pink, and green sheets.

The curtains were pink, and had sparkles in them.

There was a green circular rug on top of the white carpeting.

After we finished in the girls' room, I went down to the next door, Michael's room.

It was larger than Emma and Kaitlyn's.

It was a bright blue, and it said MICHAEL in big white letters on the wall.

Next to me, were white drawers, and cabinets in a big, long dresser, mounted into the wall.

There were clear, glass compartments.

Inside, were toys, baby clothes, diapers, towels, baby shampoo, JohnstonÔ bathing supplies, baby powder, blankets, tissues, and baskets upon baskets filled with stuffed soft animals.

There was a large window at the end of the room, and had big, blue drapes.

The crib was to the far left, it was white, with blue bedding.

There were elephants, and monkey's printed on the sheets.

There was a changing table next to the crib, it was white, with a wooden top, with a blue fluffy pad on it.

There were pictures of little baby animated animals across the top of the long dresser in the wall.

On the changing table, on the pad, there was a blue frog, with little soft, different color buttons, it was so cute. There was a shelf above it, and it had all baby books on it.

The ceiling was angled, and it made the room more spacey.

The floor was wood, like the rest of the house, but there were four different types of round carpets scattered.

They were between the colors, blue, green, and brown.

I walked over to the crib, and picked up Michael.

He was wearing a very soft, baby blue jumper, with a little green giraffe on his belly area.

He had his thumb in his mouth, and was waving his fists toward Edward.

He started walking over to me, and took Michael into his arms.

I smiled, and left the two alone, wanting to check more of the house out.

I walked down the stairs, and into a big, bright open, study room.

I looked next to me, and in the wall, there were little cubbies, that held books, music, DVD's, and decors. There was a large mirror in the middle of it.

I looked out the big, glass doors, that were accompanied my big, long windows.

Outside the doors, there was a giant in-ground pool.

There were lounge chairs, a grill, and a big, outdoor table.

I looked back into the room.

It was white, of course, and there was long, furry carpet along the light wooden floor.

On that carpet, there was a black cushioned chair, and a matching cushioned table with a lamp next to it.

Off to the side, was a computer, and a few glass bookshelves.

I walked out of that room, and approached the bathroom.

It was tan, and light.

It had marble walls, and the sink was a brown-tan marble.

It had a big, shower on the side, followed by a white toilet.

There were decorations scattered on the vanity, and a big mirror on the wall.

It was pretty big.

I walked out, and made my way to the living room, taking it in, when the phone began to ring.

I spotted the white telephone on a table next to the sage sofa in the room.

I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Bella, its Rosalie. Tell Edward, get here as soon as possible. It's happening again."

I froze, and traced my way back upstairs.

Edward was right where I left him.

"It's Rosalie"

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVEIEW! **


	9. Coming Over

**Thanking the reviewers.**

**Keep it up!**

**Bella P.O.V**

I looked at Edward, who looked confused. Rosalie was a vampire, what could be wrong with her?

As we exited the house, with Kaitlyn, Emma, and Michael, we made our way to Edward's silver Volvo.

We climbed inside, and Edward took off in a hurry.

When we approached the Cullen's house, we entered.

It was very quite, and it didn't seem like there was a soul in the house.

Edward called for Carlisle; No answer.

We walked into the kitchen, and Edward found a paper on the counter.

He held Michael's car-seat portable in his hand, while I had Emma, and Kate.

**Edward P.O.V**

_In the bedroom, Edward._

I put down the note, and glanced down to the sleeping baby in my hand.

I nodded to Bella, and started toward the stairs.

I made my way to Esme, and Carlisle's bedroom, and made sure Bella was behind me.

The door was closed, and and I swung it open.

Inside, Rosalie, and Emmett were sitting on the floor, tied up, and taped.

Alice and Jasper the same.

Esme was at one end of them, holding a sphere, and Carlisle was on the other end open handed.

Then I saw her.

_Victoria._

**Bella P.O.V**

_Victoria._

She was fucking standing in the room.

I tried to dash out of the room, but was stopped by Victoria.

I wasn't fully a vampire, I was weak, and I couldn't fight back.

"You took James away from me. The love of my life. My soul mate, gone. You will pay for what you've done to me."

Her eyes were welled with tears, her lips were plump, eyes red, nose red, and very, very pale.

I tightened my grip on the carriers.

"Give me her."

"WHAT?! 'I screamed.'"

"The girl, give her to me, NOW."

"NO!"

Edward ran to me, and told me to get out, but before I had the chance, my baby was gone. Emma. Out of my hands.

I felt sick. I put Kate down on the floor, and I could feel myself gaining strength.

I lurched for her neck, and whirled her to the ground.

Edward caught Emma, before she could fall to the floor.

I used my fingernails to rake her neck.

I drew deep slashes, and ripped her.

Edwards came behind me, and swirled me off of her, and he took over.

I felt myself calming down.

I went toward Emma, and picked her into my arms.

She stirred, and reached for Edward.

I turned, and faced her the other way.

I didn't want her seeing her father in this way.

Then, I looked over to Rosalie, she looked like I had, yesterday.

She was big, round, pregnant.

I put Emma down, and ran the carriers into the hall, with Esme, and ran back to Rosalie.

"Oh my god, Rosalie, what…what happened?"

"You gave it to me Bella, I caught it from you. You're sickness. Carlisle, he said that you getting pregnant was an illness, and you gave it to me."

_An illness? My babies were a sickness? No._

"Rosalie, I--lets get you out of here."

I tried to distract myself from the sound of skin ripping, and whimpers, screams, and yelps.

I got he out, along with Emmett, as fast as I could.

I would get Jasper, and Alice after.

I left Rosalie with Emmett, and went back in to get Alice and Jasper.

Jasper was joined with Edward, where Alice was still on the floor.

I went over to her, and un tied her.

I went back into the hall, to help Rose, and found her, lying on Emmett's back, legs propped, and Carlisle kneeling in-between them.

She didn't scream, for she couldn't feel any pain.

I winced, and turned to Emma, Michael, and Kate.

They watched intently, and just gazed the room.

They were so adorable.

Then, it sounded like it did when I had my babies. It was a soft little whimper.

Rosalie looked puzzled, and out of place.

She instinctively put her arms out to reach for her baby.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Holy shit.

I just had a baby, like that.

It was what I always wanted, to have a baby, and now, I did.

I reached out my arms for her, and she was placed into them.

She was so tiny, a tiny miracle.

Now, I understood completely how Bella felt.

Overwhelmed.

I looked to Emmett, and he was just looking at her.

He didn't have an emotion, just a stare.

**Bella P.O.V**

Me and Edward were in the car, heading home, when my cell started to ring.

I pulled it from my pocket.

_Charlie_ came up on the screen.

Edward looked to me, and I answered the phone.

"He-llo?"

"Bells? Where ya been?"

"Around you know, here and there. How are you dad?"

"I'm alright, your mother, keeps on talking about your wedding you know, she's a big planner, your not getting out of this one!"

I laughed cynically.

Just then, Michael started to open his eyes, I knew what was coming, next, he started to whimper, and then scream, stir, and cry.

"Isabella? What in the world is that?"

"I'm coming over dad."

"Bells--" I shut the phone, and told Edward to turn around.

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**NOTE: sorry this chap is a little short, I started it one day, and finished a day later, so a I got a little confused, sorry.**

**The next chapter will go back to the normal like 1,500 words.**

**Sorryyy.**

**-Steph.**


	10. Talking With Charlie

**BPOV**

We drove to Charlie's house in silence.

When Edward pulled his silver Volvo into the driveway, my heart raced.

I climbed out of the car, and grabbed Michael.

Edward took Kate and Emma.

I went first, and rang the doorbell.

Charlie answered rather quickly, and his eyes went from me, to Michael, and from Edward to the girls.

He could obviously see the resemblance. His face showed it.

He gestured for us to come in, and I placed Michael down on the sofa, and sat next to him, giving his my index finger.

Edward stood in the doorway, and was very quiet.

So was Charlie.

"Uh, Bella? Care to let me in?"

"Dad, uhm, what do you want to know?"

I knew that was a very, stupid question, I just didn't know what else to say.

"Well, uh, why don't you start with these, uh….babies?"

It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"They, they're uh…-"

Edward saved me.

"They're my sister's children Charlie."

He basically went along, considering that all the babies were asleep, so he couldn't really see them that great.

I had a pair of brown lenses in.

I popped them in before we got here.

Then, Emma started to wake up.

Edward placed her carrier down beside me, and picked her up.

He slowly rocked her, while she cried, and squirmed in his arms.

She slowly began to open her eyes.

I watched Charlie's expression.

It went from confusion, to udder shock.

"Be-lla. She-she has-your--ey--eyes. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ISABELLA?"

Edward snarled at Charlie, but I put my hand to his chest.

He clutched Emma tighter, and she put her palm to his face.

He backed up, and I took Emma from him.

"Dad, I uh, think you should it down."

He glared at Edward angrily, and sat down.

I stood where I was.

"Cha--Dad, Edward, he isn't like us. His whole family isn't."

"What are you talking about Isabella?"

"Edward--he's--a. A-a-a _va mp ire."_

I dragged out the sentence.

Charlie laughed cynically, and I glared angrily down at him.

"Yea, okay Bells. He's a vampire. Sure. You believe that, Ill tell you another one."

I could see that Edward was now getting really mad.

He lurched toward Charlie, and picked up the couch with his hand.

Charlie glared down at Edward, and Edward sneered at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Charlie, if you don't believe us now, well, then I'll just have to show you another way."

"No, Edward, I-I uh, I believe you. Just put me down son."

Edward lowered the couch to the floor.

"A vampire? Like a mythical creature?"

"Yea dad. But see the thing is, that I'm--I'm a vampire too."

Charlie sighed, and suddenly got very tense.

"Relax dad, we wont eat you."

He laughed nervously, and eyed Kate.

"Dad, they aren't Edward's nieces and nephew. They're our kids."

Charlie just starred me blankly in the eye.

"Bella, don't be stupid…I just saw you 3 days ago, and now, you have three children? Was I in a coma for 9 months?"

"No, dad, I honestly, don't know. It happened overnight. I was sick, and then, I had 3 babies. I'm so sorry dad."

He sighed.

"Get out."

"Wh--what?"

"I said _get out."_

"But dad, I…."

"OUT!"

Edward grabbed my waist, and we mad our way toward the door, me with Michael, Edwards with Emma and Kate.

We drove back to the house in the meadow.

Once we got inside, I laid down on the sofa, and began to sob.

Edward put down the babies, and came next to me.

He rubbed my back, and sat me up, pulling me into his cold, hard chest.

"He threw us away Edward."

"No, Bella….he's just in shock. Its a lot to take in."

"I know, but we all did it, and we're all fine."

"Charlie is human, remember, its different."

I got up, and walked into the kitchen.

I stared out the window, into the clear, blue sky.

"It'll be alright Bella."

I turned on the kettle, and made myself coffee.

I picked up Kaitlyn, and bounced her on my lap.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella!"

Alice.

"Hey Alice, whats up.?"

"Charlie, he believes you, hes just afraid. I just saw you and him with Emma in your living room."

"Really?"

"Yea. Oh, and I had a vision about your wedding-"

That's when I cut her off.

"Alice, I don't want to hear about it. I want that day to be the happiest day of my life. I don't want it spoiled…okay?"

"Okay Bella."

After I got off the phone with Alice, I went back upstairs to my bedroom, and found Edward lying in bed with out babies.

Michael was on the end, then Emma, and Kaitlyn was the one who was nuzzled next to Edward.

I smiled, and laid next to Michael, careful not to wake him.

I brushed my fingers lightly through his thin, blonde hair.

He swirled his little fists, and then relaxed again.

"I love you so much Bella. 'he whispered.'

"I love you too Edward."

I fell asleep next to my babies, and the father of my babies. My love…My life.

Edward Cullen.

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	11. Superbowl

**BPOV**

I woke up, with Edward, wide awake, holding Michael next to me.

I put my hand on Michael's little foot, and he stirred in Edward's arms.

"Morning Sunshine."

"Good morning."

I pecked him on the lips, and climbed out of bed, and went downstairs to go get bottles for the babies.

**EPOV**

I sat in the bed, holding Michael.

He was so much like me.

He was starting to develop the color hair that I have, a russet golden brown.

His eyes are as blue as the sea; that hasn't changed.

He squirmed in my arms, and I tried to shush him, but he wouldn't calm down.

He started his soft little whimper, that I knew would turn into a huge wail.\

So, I got up from the bed, and walked into his nursery, and placed him on the changing table.

I have never before changed a diaper. Never.

We've only had the babies for 4 days, and Bella did most of the diaper changing.

Kait, and Emma were good. They were heavy sleepers, and didn't cry too much.

But Michael on the other hand, cried every other minute, to either one, need a diaper change, two, be fed, or three, just wanted Bella.

Sometimes, I felt like Bella was the one who was just raising them, because I had absolutely no clue as to what the hell I was doing.

I didn't want to mess up out kids, so I let Bella take the most care of them.

I was just there for the holding, but I needed to step it up.

I reached into the drawer, and pulled out one of the baby blue rompers, and a white diaper, and the baby powder, and wipes.

From the little experience that I had, I at least knew what you needed to use to change a diaper.

Michael stirred, and squirmed in the little padding, and I took off the diaper he had on, and wrapped it up, and threw it away.

It was utterly disgusting, but I helped created this little being, so I was going to help.

I took the baby wipe, and wiped Michael's behind, and threw it away.

I put on the baby powder. Poor think probably had sores. Then, finally, I strapped on the new diaper.

I turned around, and Bella was standing in the door frame, with three baby bottles in her arms.

"How long have you been standing there Bella?"

"Long enough to know that…YOU CHANGED A DIAPER!!"

She was overly excited that I had changed our son's diaper. I didn't think that much of it, but then again, she _was _a female.

I walked over to bella, and took a bottle from her arms, and propped Michael more upward in my arms, and slowly put the nipple to his mouth. He slowly placed his tiny lips around it, and drank from the bottle.

Bella cooed, and I just watched him.

He was such a good little baby.

After Michael was done being fed, Bella and I walked back into the girl's nursery, and Bella picked up Emma from her crib. Emma was definitely attached to Bella more than she was to me; although, she was only 4 days old, and she probably didn't even know I was her dad.

I knew that Bella loved these babies more than me, but in some strange way, I was okay with it. They were her children…she was supposed to love them more than anyone else in her life. I couldn't say I didn't love them. I loved them more than life. I would die for any of them. They were my children. I was obligated to be utterly attached to them; and I was.

I gave Bella a bottle, and picked up Kait, and put the bottle against her lips, until she took it into her mouth and sucked.

Kait was the different one out of the bunch. When she was fed, she kept her eyes closed, and made a wincing sound when she drank the formula. Sometimes, when she was tired, she would flutter her arms around when she drank it.

I looked over to Bella who just was rocking Emma, and held the bottle steady in front of her face.

After we fed them, Bella asked me when we were going to get married.

She was eager, and so was I. I couldn't wait to finally be able to say that she was my wife. But, I intended to give Bella the wedding of her dreams, and that took a lot of planning, but with Alice, and Esme, it would probably become shorter time periods for us.

Bella was nervous about her vampiric abilities. Carlisle had told her that she was just weak now, and not a full grown due to just recently giving birth, and she would shortly develop full powers. Honestly, I didn't want her full powers to grow. I wanted her to be able to stay human forever, with her human ways, but have that vampire's don't age exception, for her sake.

****

BPOV

I wanted to go to Babies R Us, but Edward will not let me go.

He fears that if I'm around human adults, that I will crave them, and leash out…I have tried to convince him that that won't happen, but of course, he wouldn't have it.

I was getting more, and more used to the babies being around. It just became a routine, and It felt natural.

I wanted to call Rose, and see how she was doing, but I was actually kind of scared. I wasn't quite sure why, but I just was.

I had been thinking, and it was because of me that Rosalie had a little baby girl.

I had made her dream come true. Ordinary Bella Swan.

It still hasn't completely hit me that I'm a mom. I couldn't wait for the babies to start calling me "momma" and Edward "dadda." I knew how proud Edward will be when they start.

Sometimes, I felt like I was some kind of prisoner who was never allowed out, but I knew that Edward was only trying to protect me, and our children.

"Edward?"

"Yes love."

"Am I a good mother?"

He turned around, his expression; stunned.

He laughed cynically, and took my hands.

"Bella…you are the mother that I never had. Baby, you just had those kids four days ago, and you've stepped up, and taken responsibility in a forced situation. I think that you should be on Oprah, but that wouldn't be the best idea. So yes love, you are a **terrific **mother. I love you. Don't ever forget that."

He kissed me forehead, and wiped my hair from my eyes.

"Thanks babe."

He just smiled, and pulled me into his chest.

"You know how much I love you for this…right Edward? I don't just act like I love them. I want to just bow down to you, and thank you every second for giving this to me…even though neither of us saw this coming. Those little lives are the best thing that has ever happened to me…beside you."

He laughed, and kissed my head.

"I love you too Bella. And those babies."

"I know you do. Seeing you with them…it just looks like you have been around them for years."

The phone rang, and Edward groaned, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hang on Charlie."

I stared at Edward, wide eyed, and took the phone.

"Dad?"

"Hey Bells, look, I am so sorry honey, for what I did yesterday. I want to make it up to you, Edward, and my grandchildren."

"Charlie, its alright, you were just shocked…I understand."

"Yea, but Bells, it just wasn't right of me. And I'm sorry. How about tomorrow, you, Edward, and the kids come over, and we'll watch the superbowl…what do you say?"

I laughed.

"Sure dad. See you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too Bells."

I hung up the phone, and told Edward the plans.

"I _love_ football."

I laughed, and kissed him.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**I REALLY NEED SUGGESTIONS...**

**IM GOING INTO LIKE WRITERS BLOCK.**

**HELPP?**

**REVEIW!REVEIW!REVEIW!**


	12. Not Old Enough

**BPOV**

I nestled Emma in my arms, and tried to calm her stirring. She was crying like crazy, and I didn't know how to calm he down. I tried in every possible way that I could. I shook her gently, shushing her, rocked her, hummed lullabies, tried to feed her, changed her diaper, kissed her, I didn't know what more to do. It was when Edward walked into the room when I finally figured out what It was that she wanted. Her daddy.

"Edward, take her, please, she won't stop crying."

He took Emma into his arms, and she quieted down almost immediately. Edward held her head, and rocked her gently, keeping her head close to his chest as her lamb whimpers calmed. I smiled at Emma, and looked back to Edward. Emma was the one out of the three who was clung to Edward. Their daddy. Michael, and Kaitlyn found comfort in my arms, but Emma found hers in Edward's.

"Shh..baby Emma, its alright. Daddy's got you. It's okay."

Today was the first time the babies had to go to the doctors, and for that, I was completely mortified. Carlisle said it would be better if the babies had an actual pediatrician, so we were taking them in this after noon around 12:30. It was 11:45.

"Edward, I think we should start getting ready for the doctor's."

"I think so as well love. I'll get Emma and Kait ready, you get Michael."

I nodded, and kissed Emma's foot before exiting the nursery. I opened the door to Michael's room.

**EPOV**

I brought Emma over to the changingtable, and set her down and snapped the romper open. I undid her diaper, and put a fresh one on her. I went to the dresser drawer, shirt and pulled out a little pink long-sleeved baby suit, and put it on Emma, then put her back into her crib.

I pulled Kaitlyn from her nap, and for that I was guilty and felt horrible because now, she was crying, and was uncomfortable. I really hated that I had to do this now, they were only a week and 2 days old. But Carlisle said they should be checked out.

After we left the house, we all got situated in the Volvo, and drove off too the doctor's office.

Bella was first into the elevator, holding Emma, and Michael. I had Kait.

**BPOV**

When they called our name, I felt like it was me who was going to the doctors. I wished It was me. This just felt so wrong.

Once we got into the room, Edward and I set the baby carriers in the table, and the doctor started introducing herself.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Bulouica. How are you today?"

I answered for all of us.

"We're fine thank you."

I hated the thought of her hands on my babies. They weren't 't hers to touch.

She walked over to the table, and undid the carrier belts off the babies. I got up, and went to the end of the table.

I thought that a pediatrician would be more sincere, and kind, but she wasn't, and that was disturbing.

She weighed Michael first. 5 pounds, 3 ounces. Then its was Emma. 4 pounds, 7 ounces. The Kait. 5 pounds, 6 ounces.

She listened to their heart's, and just nodded, not saying anything. I didn't like this doctor whatsoever.

She walked away from the table, and opened the drawer, and pulled out three needles, followed by cotton swabs, alcohol, and band aids. I looked over to Edward, who looked just as shocked as I was. They were only a week old! There was no way in hell I was going to let her stick my babies with those needles. That was where I drew the line.

She turned back around, and flashed me a smile.

"Uhm, no. I don't think so."

"Excuse me Miss Swan, but this is necessary."

"I don't think it is D Bulouica. They are only a week old."

"This is just their immunization shot. So they can stay nice and healthy. Now if you'll excuse me, I am their doctor Miss Swan."

I saw Edward rise, and come next to me. I knew he agreed with me.

"Um, excuse me DR. But I am their MOTHER! If I say no, its no!"

"Bella."

"No, Edward. They're too young. They're not ready."

She made her way past me, and I felt my vampiric powers emerging. I had to stay calm.

"NO!"

I pushed her away from them, and snarled a her. Edward pulled me back, and hummed my lullaby in my ear. But it just wasn't helping. I could feel the heat rushing through my body, and I knew I was raging with my powers. I hissed ay her, and showed her my fangs, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella? It's Carlisle. Don't! Just stay clam Bella. It's alright. We'll take them home, and I'll give them a check up. Just calm down Bella, and get out of there.

Then, the babies started to cry, and their doctor was heaving.

I picked up the carriers, and exited the office. I clung to Edward. I actually had scared myself back there, but I had to protect my babies. It wasn't right to let them have shots when they were not ready under any circumstances.

Carlisle drove to his house, and Edward followed behind him.

When we walked in, a little girl, who looked about 3 or 4 years old came running towards us. Rosalie came running after her. Oh my god. She was her baby.

"Rosalie…is this your daughter?"

"She's a vampire, so she ages by the day."

I smiled, faintly at her, and followed Carlisle into his office.

We handed him the baby carriers, and he set them down on the little table.

He started making goofy faces at them, but since they were so young, they didn't smile, but their mouths twitches. A sign of being humored.

Carlisle pulled out his stethoscope, and put it against Michael's chest, and he flinched from the cold object. I wanted to go to him, and hold him. It was a motherly reaction to every little sign of uncomfortablity. But instead, I stayed in Edward's hold.

"They all have very strong hearts there Bella."

I exhaled a sigh of relief, and I felt Edward smile against my scalp.

After Carlisle was finished, we walked back out to the living room, and I sat with Kait in my arms, next to Natalie, Rose and Emmett's daughter.

"Hi sweetie. I'm your aunt Bella."

"Hello. I'm Natalie. Are these you're babies?"

"Yes, they are."

After I finished giving Kait her bottle, I handed her to Rosalie, who had open arms, and took Emma from Edward.

Rosalie put Kait up on her shoulder on the burp towel, and lightly patted her back.

"See Natalie? You used to be this little you know."

I sort of laughed at that statement, considering that was only a few days ago.

Natalie leaned in closer, and Kait burped. Natalie giggled.

Rosalie shifted Kaitlyn into the crooks of her elbows.

Rosalie smiled at her daughter, and reached out Kait slowly to hand her to Natalie.

"No way!" Natalie screamed causing Kait to jump before Natalie jumped up.

Rosalie held Kait closer to her.

"NATALIE! You have to more quiet sweetie, you scared her."

"I'm sorry baby."

Natalie touched Kait's head, and ran to Esme.

"I cant believe how big she got!"

"Yea, its because she's a full vampire, but Carlisle thinks she'll stop growing around 17, or 18."

'Oh!"

"Yea, I think that'll be a nice age, you know, Emmett and I are 23, so It'll be a nice age, you know?"

"Yea. I know."

I rocked Emma in my arms, and looked at Edward, who was smiling down at Michael. I knew he has a special bond with him He was after all, the only son that Edward had.

Emma started to yawn, and I got up, and placed my hand on Edward's shoulder. "I think we should go now, they're probably really tired."

"Yea, so do I love."

After we said our goodbyes, we made our way back into the Volvo, and strapped the kids in their car-seats.

We set the wedding date for May 16. It was February 22.

We walked into the house, and put the babies in their crib's. I begged Edward to make love to me over and over, but he was still nervous about the whole thing. It was still fresh. But I couldn't take it anymore. I was going crazy.

I walked into the bedroom with Edward, and took off my scarf, and wrapped my hands around Edward's neck.

I started kissing him, and toppled him onto the bed. Before I knew it, He was heaving, and on top of me.

"Bella…I don't know if now is---"

"No, Edward. It's been long enough."

He sighed, and obliged my calling, and began kissing me again. He was letting me know that if I wanted this now, he was in control. I honestly didn't have any problems, or complaints with that. In fact, I was more than fine with it.

He started his assault on my neck, and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Uh Edward."

He acted like he didn't hear anything.

I pulled him up with me, and took his shirt off. He ripped mine.

He pushed me back down onto the bed, and kissed the valley between my breasts. He took one nipple into his fingers, gently rubbing it. He took the other one into his cold, hard lips, causing me to shiver.

I pulled him back up, yet again, and worked on his belt.

I yanked it out of the loops, and threw it.

"Get on your knees Bella."

"What?"

"Now!"

I obeyed his command, getting on all fours, when he came in front of my face, I knew what he was doing.

He pulled down his jeans, and boxers, and I got to my knees, and pulled his member into my hands, slightly stroking it.

I watched his head fall back, and his eyes flutter closed. I pumped him faster in my hand, and I could feel him getting close, so I released my hold on him. I heard him growl, and watched his head fall forward, meeting my eyes.

"Bella. What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Instead of answering him verbally, I took his cock into my mouth, and started a rhythm. I heard him gasp. And took my hair in his fist.

"Uh BELLA! You feel so good on me."

I pumped him faster into my mouth, and heard him grunt as he exploded into my mouth. I swallowed all of his cum, and came back up, to his chest, and kissed him harshly.

"Mhhmm"

He rolled back on top of me, and kissed down my stomach to my jeans, and ripped them off. He traced his fingers along the hem of my panties, and peppered light kisses along with his trail.

He slid them carefully down my legs, and threw them to the floor.

"Open your legs Bella."

I slightly opened them slowly, and he yanked my legs apart.

I laughed, and he flashed me his crooked grin

"You're so beautiful Bella."

I smiled at him, and he lowered his head in between my thighs.

He rubbed his finger along my slit, obviously lubricating me.

"You're so fucking wet Bella. Did you do this all for me love?"

"Mmm Edward."

He smiled, and took my clit between his lips, and sucked on it. I grabbed a fist full of his hair, and pushed him closer into me, and he vibrated against me when he growled. I giggled, and pulled his hair harder.

"Fuck Bella."

"Uh Edward. I'm so…close."

'Cum for me Bella. NOW!"

I jumped, and he nipped at me, causing me to squirm, then explode onto his face.

I brought him back up to me by his shoulders, and kissed him.

He positioned himself at my entrance, and pushed into me, without pity.

'Bella…you're so fucking tight. You feel so damn good baby."

"Mm Edward. FASTER!"

He lifted my left leg above his shoulder, giving his more access into me. He was the only one who could go into depths like this.

"Uh Bella"

He grunted, and pulled his fingers between us.

He rolled his thumb on my clit.

He exploded into me, and then I came, screaming.

He relaxed onto of me, when he looked into my eyes.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edwa---"

My voice was cut off by one of the babies crying.

Edward groaned, and I moaned, and pushed him off me playfully.

He grabbed my waist, and pulled me into a kiss, then got off the bad, and threw on some boxers, and I wrapped myself in my robe, and we made our way toward the girl's nursery. It turned out that Kait was the one crying.

Edward picked her up, and I sat in the rocking chair. Laughing at Edward.

He glared at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Sex hair really suits you at a 2 AM feeding."

He laughed, and turned on the baby monitor.

"We'll know when they need us."

I giggled, took his hand, and ran back into the bedroom, crashing onto the bed.

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	13. Greatest Love

**First off, I would like to thank all of you for believing in me that I can still write this story. I would also like to say how sorry that I am for not posting this story for 2 months. But…I'm back, and on track. This chapter is sort of fast forwarded. **

**The babies are 2 months old.**

**This chapter takes place at the wedding. Enjoy this, and review me!**

* * *

**With the Greatest Love, **

**There will be miracles**

_The greatest love is within your sacred heart. love, without _

_expectation, all people, all of the time._

_-Philosophy_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Today was the big day. Today, I was going to become Mrs. Edward Masen Cullen. I couldn't be happier about that. Although, I was scared, and ready to shit in my panties, I knew that this was going to be the happiest day of my life. I could already picture it. Edward standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever, The room lit up with the lights we chose, the flowers, the cake, the guests, the tables, center-pieces, and most importantly, _our kids._

Just yesterday, Kaitlyn smiled for the first time. Her mouth just used to twitch when she wanted to smile, but seeing her smile for the first time was something I never thought would be so rewarding. Michael got sick about a week after his first doctor visit with a sever cold. I was a basket case, while Edward was calm, and taking control, all the while, calming me down as well. As for Emma, she's still the same little content, happy baby. She was the one out of the bunch that was just over-all happy all the time, with nothing wrong with her.

Esme and Alice were the big planning helpers with the wedding. Rosalie still wasn't _nice_ to me. There was a patch that I thought would change that, after the babies were born, and after Natalie, but it still just didn't change her outlook on my life with Edward. Emmett was the one to step up, and help Edward with all the suits, and ties, and phrases. Jasper was sort of out of it. Carlisle was Edward's best man, being that there really wasn't anyone else. Esme decided that she didn't want to be my maid of honor, and that my own mother should be, so I asked my mother to do the honor. It wasn't easy telling her about my life now, nor Phil, but somehow, she took it better than Charlie had, which just didn't really come to a shocker to me. More to Edward though.

I have completely transformed into a full vampire. There have been no thirst problems with my children, and I have been ever so grateful for that. I have an ability that Carlisle has just recently discovered, granted that once again, I'm pregnant. Carlisle seems to think that I have an ability to produce human children, but that isn't the only thing that comes with the package. Since I was changed while a gave birth, the impact took a change on my body, so along with being able to reproduce, there comes with that a power that other vampires, such as Jasper may have, but in a different form. Jasper is able to calm other vampires, but not children under 12 years. I however, have that power. It's come in handy many times in the past month. Even with myself. With the nausea, and the vomiting. I was actually really scared. More scared than I was when I had no idea of getting pregnant, and just woke up to a huge stomach. Edward said it was the best thing in the world to get to have an actual pregnancy, but I was still terrified. His light, angelic voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Love?"

I turned my body to face him. To face his perfect sculpted jaw line right in front of my face.

"Don't you know that It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

He smiled at me, and took my hand. "God, you know, I never thought this day would come, love."

I stepped in closer to him.

"I know. It seems like just yesterday I sat down next to you in biology." When I thought about it, we've really been through so much since then. In that time, I had no idea of this life, what I was living now, no expectations, nothing. I was just an average girl, sitting next to a vampire, and not knowing it.

"I know. But see, that very day brought us to where we are now. I wouldn't trade that for the world." He leaned his lips into mine, and took my face in his hand. He tilted my head to the side, and kissed my neck. I could feel his Adams apple throbbing against my neck, and at that point, I knew I had to stop him. If he went any further, I knew I would lose it. I pushed him away.

"Oh, Bella…you'll pay for that later."

"Oh, shut up, now go! I have two hours to get ready. GO! Oh! And tell Alice I'm ready."

He looked at me in a disappointed way, and headed for the door. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Cullen."

He turned back around, and smiled crooked at me, that made my knees go weak. "Neither can I, Bella. I love you."

I smiled back at him, and put my hand on the doorframe. "I love you too Edward. Forever."

He nodded. "Forever."

He walked out, and shut the door behind him, leaving me in the bathroom.

Alice, and Esme walked in.

* * *

Alice was wrapping my hair tightly around a big, barrel iron, and tugging at it. It didn't hurt though.

I was sitting in a chair, with my wedding dress on. I felt like a queen. I loved this dress. It was a white, satin dress, that had flowery lace at some seams. It was long, and spread out, It dragged across the floor, about 5 feet extended. Natalie was the flower girl, and she kept asking when she could go out into the chapel.

The dress held my curves, and showed the tiny bump I had, sort of making it look like I had a beer belly. But, it wasn't. It was a little baby growing there. I put my hand over my stomach, and looked at myself in the mirror. Alice put half of my hair layer up, letting a few free curls frame my face, and the rest flow down below my breasts. I had a deep golden eyeshadow on, and mascara, with a thin layer of eyeliner, and pink chap-aid.

I moved my fingertips over my bump. Something I never got to do before. "I'm going to marry your father today." I looked back into the mirror, and rubbed on the perfume that Alice left on the table, and pulled the large doors open, and Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were waiting there, in their pink bridesmaid gowns. My father was on the left, waiting for me. I walked over to him.

"You ready Bells?"

I took a deep, unnecessary breath, and nodded. I wrapped my arm in his, and waited for the doors to open. It was a gorgeous chapel. It was all glass, on water. The doors slowly opened. This was it. I took my eyes off the floor, and looked up, straight ahead, and met Edward's eyes. He looked miles away. I could hear the piano faintly playing. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Everyone turned to look at me, but I didn't hear anything. Just the faint sounds of the piano keys playing soft notes. I kept my eyes on him, trying my hardest not to fall from the weakness he was granting on my knees. I walked forward slowly.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of him. I looked to Charlie.

I kissed his cheek, and carefully let go of his arm.

I walked up to meet Edward. If I could cry, I would be bawling right now.

He took my hands, and smiled his famous crooked smile, and looked to the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join as one in holy matrimony Edward Cullen, and Bella Swan. Edward, you may start your vows."

Edward's lips parted slightly, and I concentrated only on what he was about to say.

"Bella." He shook his head lightly, and looked back to me. "I've been waiting a century to marry you, Miss Swan." "It's not real to me." "Everything I am, everything you made me, is just part of the reason I'm standing here with you." "I've never wanted anything more in my life than to be with you forever. Everytime I look at you, It's like I'm looking into a mirror of a reflection of god." "You are everything to me, Bella. It's like something that doesn't exist in the real world. Something you only can get in your dreams. It's like I pulled you out of a pure dream, and your just a light." "Bella, everything we have, you've given to me, I want to thank you for…life, Bella. I love you. You are my life now. Because forever is all I know, and without you, I don't know forever."

I was panting. I felt this overcoming feeling that I wasn't sure I was supposed to get, but I didn't care. I didn't know what to do. I just had this feeling, like when you're on a ride, and your literally jumping out of your skin, your body trembling with eagerness.

"Edward, I don't know why I'm here. Why I have everything that some people don't. We met what feels like years ago. Everything I do, is something I don't want to do, without you. I need you. It's like Everytime I look at you, I see something that isn't what it should be, but is. I've waited for someone like you all my life, and now, I've found you." "I want to be with you, forever, forever, and forever." "Now you know. No one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

"Edward, repeat after me; I, Edward Cullen, take you, Take you, Isabella Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your decisions, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

He repeated."I, Edward Cullen, take you, Take you, Isabella Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your decisions, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

I literally broke down, right there, and then.

"Edward Cullen, do you take Bella Swan to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do. Forever, I do."

He put the ring on my finger, officially promising that to me.

I held onto his hands tighter, afraid he would disappear before me.

"Bella, please repeat after me; I, Isabella Swan, take you, Take you, Edward Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded husband , my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your decisions, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

I repeated.

"I, Isabella Swan, take you, Take you, Edward Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded husband , my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your decisions, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband?"

I nodded. "I do."

I slipped the ring onto Edward's finger.

The priest nodded. "I now pronounce you, husband, and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Edward took my neck in his hand, and kissed me lightly, as if I was still a fragile human. I faintly heard the loud applause of the people coming from the guests, But all I was focused on was one thing. Edward.

Edward held me in his arms, while I was pulled into his chest. I giggled, and pulled slowly away from him, and looked into the audience, I spotted Esme holding Emma, and Michael, while Alice had a sleeping Kaitlyn. They were all dressed up. It was the cutest thing.

We stepped down, and thru the doors. People lightly threw rice at us. Edward had his hand ever so tightly laced thru mine, holding it for dear life, while he held me close.

We headed off to the party.

* * *

Once we got to the party hall, we were the first ones inside. It was bright, white, fresh, crisp. There were the tables set up, with the trays of small skinny vases filled with clear stones, and a pink and white daisy, and pink candles in the four corners of the trays. There were glasses, and table settings set up.

In the front, there was the cake, the big white cake on top of a glass layer, with rocks underneath, with pink daisies on the layers. Then, there was something I was positive I didn't pick out. On top of the cake, was a lion, and a lamb. I looked at Edward, who was standing near the fountain. "Edward, you…the lion…the lamb...you?" He smiled, and came close to me. He nodded, and pulled me gently into him, touching his lips lightly to mine. "I love you Bella Cullen." I laughed, and broke the kiss. "That's going to take a while to get used to." He smiled. "Well, we have a while." I smiled, and took his hand in mine, and wrapped the other around his arm. I rested my head on his shoulder, and slowly, danced with him. We were interrupted by Alice, who came thru the doors, and stopped short.

"Oh, my, guys, I'm so sorry…but…everyone's here."

I smiled lightly. "It's okay, Alice."

* * *

EDWARD POV

After a long few dances, and many, many congratulations, I decided to take Bella down to the ocean.

"Bella?" I took her arm, and excused her from the conversation she was in.

"Oh, Edward…thank you!"

I laughed. "Bella…will you come down to the ocean with me?"

She smiled, and nodded lightly.

I took her hand, and walked down into the sand.

I took her frame into my hands, and kissed her feverishly. Our tongues danced together, while the breeze blew her hair lightly to my face. She brought her hand up to my cheek, and the other to my neck. She pulled me closer, and kissed me deeper. I put my hand lightly to her stomach. I wanted to do what every other person did with their pregnant wife, that I didn't get to do before. "Bella?" I mumbled to her lips. She pulled slowly away from my mouth.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

"I love you."

She smiled, and put her hand over the one on her stomach. "I love you too Edward."

I held her close, while the ocean waves crashed past us, getting the end of my pants wet, and Bella's dress completely soaked. But, it didn't matter. I listened to the steady heartbeat of the baby inside of Bella. It was easy to heat, being that vampires have a fifth sense. The waves made light noises, while Bella lay, content, and lightly on my chest. The breeze blew past, making the rest of the world seem to be transparent. All that mattered right now, was Bella. My wife for the rest of eternity.

I watched the ocean sway past us, while we stood, in the sand.

The sky was a shade of gray, giving the color of the say a very whitish grayish blue tint to it. Something that I hadn't seen before. It was almost as beautiful as Bella.

I didn't want to move, didn't want to go back in there. I just wanted to stay out here with Bella, while her long dress swayed in the breeze, while she was nuzzled in my chest.

"Edward?" She whispered my name so soft, it was hard for me to hear.

"Hmmm?"

"Just stay here with me for a little longer?"

I kissed her hair, and breathed into her scalp. "Anything."

She sighed into my chest, and I pulled her closer into me. I looked up, into the sky. There were two, white doves flying near where we stood. I smiled, and turned my attention back to Bella. She put her hands on my chest, and grabbed my shirt in her hands like she was holding onto it for dear life. "Hum to me Edward."

I started humming her lullaby, and holding her.

"Edward, promise me, promise me that you'll never leave."

I sighed, remembering the day I left her, on her own.

"I don't promise Isabella. I swear.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO!**

**I LISTENED TO THE SONG;"SOBER" BY KELLY CLARKSON, OVER AND OVER WHILE WRITING THIS.**

**THAT SONG GIVES ME INSPIRATION.**

**ONCE REVEIWS HIT THE NUMBER 10 ,CHAPTER 14 WILL BE UP!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	14. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone. I didn't get up to 100 reviews, but I get that people just wanna read it. This is the Epilogue. I know, it's sad. :'(. The new Edward and Bella story is all-human classic husband and wife love story. :] (PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE AND LISTEN TO THE THEME SONG FOR THIS STORY!)

* * *

**BELLA POV**

_And I don't know. _

_This could break my heart or save me_

_Nothing's real Until you let go completely_

_So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving So here I go with all my fears weighing on me _

_Three months and I'm still sober Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers_

_But I know it's never really over And I don't know I could crash and burn but maybe At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me_

_So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right No comparing, second guessing, no not this time _

_Three months and I'm still breathing Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know It's never really over, no Wakeing up_

_Three months and I'm still standing here _

_Three months and I'm getting better yeah_

_Three months and I still am Three months and it's still harder now _

_Three months I've been living here without you now _

_Three months yeah, three months Three months and I'm still breathing _

_Three months and I still remember it_

_Three months and I wake up_

_Three months and I'm still sober Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers_

"Everytime I turn around. Everytime."

"Bella. I'm never, going to leave you. Don't be afraid."

"Everytime I turn around, I'm scared you'll run."

"I'm not going to run Isabella. What am I running from?"

"Me."

"No. I will never, ever run from you. Ever."

"I'm scared Edward."

"Don't be."

"But I am. Edward. It's not like it used to be. Like when we were human. We have duties. There's a world out there, that we may not be fully aware of, and in a flash, everything we know can just be gone. I'm scared."

"Isabella Marie Cullen. Don't you dare bail out now. Today is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, of my life, of our life."

"This is the one time I will ever admit to you how completely scared I am. Our little lives, could be lost, Edward, how can you be so sure that everything is going to be okay. When you can live forever, things can eventually happen."

* * *

This was the first and only time I was ever going to admit to Edward that I was truly scared. I never, ever admitted to him that I was afraid.

"_I'm designed to kill."_

"_I don't care."_

"_I've killed people before."_

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life."_

"_I trust you."_

"_Don't."_

There wasn't once a time where I was afraid of what Edward was. But after leaving me, the way I looked at him, changed something in the way I felt about this life. Like there was never going to be some big fairytale ending. I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision to fall completely in love with Edward Cullen, because there's is nothing to regret. But honestly, I was still afraid he would leave again.

I placed my hand over my stomach. Maybe this was that little miracle baby that we never had, that we never experienced. Don't get me wrong, Michael, Kait, and Emma where the three little miracles that brought us happiness. But this little tiny cell you call a baby was the glue holding our family together. It made us feel human, like we weren't entirely different from the real world. Like we were just like everyone else.

_There's something about the sky now._

_Something entirely different about the shape of the clouds. _

_About the light that reflects off the grass._

_Something that makes me believe that that change is because you're up there._

_The sun shines brighter._

_My light shines brighter._

Edward wrote me something sort of like a poem, but more of sayings, after he changed me. He told me that he believed that my human form went up into the sky, but that I was here with him. Truthfully, that scared the shit out of me. I mean, I knew I was dead, but I was immortal. Just like the rest of the vampires. Edward didn't really like to tell me about the bad side of the vampire world, but I knew that eventually, It was bound to come back around and nip me in the butt.

But for now, I was just going to enjoy the immortal life I was living.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

I couldn't tell you how long we stood in the sand on that beach for, but what I knew now, was that we were leaving everyone, including the kids behind to go on our honeymoon. Bella was weary about leaving them all by themselves, but It wasn't like it was forever.

"Bella, love, the plane leaves at 11. Its 10 now. We have to go."

I looked at her, and could see the nervousness in her eyes about leaving them here.

"Love, we don't have to go if you don't want to."

She breathed deeply. "No, no I want to go. Okay. I love you so much." She kissed the three little foreheads in front of her, something I had already done, and walked over to me. "O-Okay."

I nodded, and took her hand, and waved to the rest of the family goodbye."

* * *

We boarded the plane, and took our seats in the middle of the plane, above the wings.

"Bella…" I put my hand over hers that was on her stomach.

She quickly snapped her head in my direction, and smiled at me. "Edward…I'm scared."

I smiled at her, took her face in my hands, and kissed her forehead. "There's nothing to be scared about, love."

She smiled, and looked out the window, her hand still intertwined with mine.

* * *

**I know it's short. But that was the EPILOGUE. I just wanted to get it up. I may eventually re-write it, but for now, this is it. I'm kind of sad that it's ended, but a new story will eventually be posted. I'd like to thank all my loyal reviewers for believing in me, and making me write more, and giving me the push I needed to get thru my writers block. So farewell for now. **

**-Steph**


End file.
